warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Red Crusaders
The Red Crusaders is a Humanitarian Loyalist Chapter founded in the 3rd Founding. Their Primarchs are Rogal Dorn and Sanguinius, and their Lynx Lords(Chapter Masters) are Tarkor Evangelus, Odin Naust and Futhind Grathsbane. The Chapter originates from Terra during the Horus Heresy when they were banished from their current Parent Chapters while defending the Northern region of Terra, Ultimathule. The Red Crusaders' successor chapter was the White Brethren, of which was destroyed by the Tau. The Red Crusaders' specialities in general is Siege-, Assault-, Assymetric- and Guerilla Warfare. Currently they recruit from the Northagi Empire, of which is a small Empire under the Imperium, similarly to Ultramar. History NOTE: The history is in a random order. I will fix this eventually. Horus Heresy and Founding The Blood Angels Captain Tarkor Evangelus and Imperial Fists Chaplain Odin Naust, the future founders of the Red Crusaders, were participating in the defence of Terra during the Horus Heresy, more specifically Ultimathule, the Northern regions of Terra. They had a Blood Angels company and a Imperial Fists company with them there. After some months of fighting Chaos, they were suspected of Corruption, and therefore they were not Imperial troops any more. Because of this, they formed a little faction, the Red Crusaders, wich fought the Imperium's enemies that was in the Solar Sector, mainly Chaos. The Red Crusaders were afterwards only fighting a few small Ork clans, amogst others the aspiring clan of Warboss Tarbag. They kept in the Solar Sector, fighting of any approaching forces. They mostly warned the Imperial Chapters, and they were of great help. The Red Crusaders fought constantly, and drove most Xenos and Traitors away from the Segmentum Solar. First Crusade When the 2nd Founding was, the Red Crusaders was on their first Crusade, wich was against a Cult of Tzeencth. They pursued the Cult all the way to the Varin Sector, and the cult was exterminated, but the Red Crusaders took heavy casualties, at least half a company, and they were only consisting of two companies. Around this time, Chapter Master Tarkor Evangelus began to mutate, but not even Tarkor noticed. The crusade continued, as they located and extreminated Tzeencth Cults. Afterwards they got Reinforcements from the Imperial Fists, and the Blood Angels. Now the Red Crusaders were five companies, and then they pursued a Khorne Cult, wich seemed to be World Eeaters, and they tried to sacrafice two of the companies to Khorne. But they only managed to sacrafice a few men, and some of them were of their own legion. But after the World Eaters had fled, the Red Crusaders, strangely enough, got a message from the Imperium. The Red Crusaders were to meet with the Second Founding Chapters' Leaders in the Third Founding. The Third Founding was some years after their First Crusade, so they had time to get to Terra. But the Crusade was not over yet. They had to drive back as many non-Imperial opponents they found. Among these was the Warboss Tarbag Third Founding The Red Crusaders got a request to get to Terra in the Third Founding, a request from the Inquisition. The Inqusition had seen that the Red Crusaders were pure, and intended to make them fully a part of the Imperium. The Red Crusaders accepted on two requests, the first was that they didn't have to follow the Codex Astartes in any way, and the other was that they would get a Homeworld. The Inquisition and Chapter leaders accepted the requests. The Red Crusaders were assigned the world of Northag, Enough geneseed to produce 1000 Marines and to still be able to research and modify it, and a Fleet, consisting of three Battle Barges, the Raud Krossfarar, the Watcher and the Hunter, and the basic ammount of other ships. On Northag, the Red Crusaders built a Fortress-Monastery, and lesser Fortresses all over the planet. The Red Crusaders entered a Golden Age, until there was a warp rift nearby. Daemons and Traitors streamed out of the rift, and made an entire system tainted. Now the Red Crusaders were in grave danger, until Eldar came, and fought the Chaos Scum. The Eldar eventually made a temporary alliance with the Red Crusaders, as neither saw any point in fighting, when they had a greater threat to fight. With the power of the Red Crusaders and Eldar united, the Chaos Cultists, Traitor Marines and Daemons fled into the Warp again. As a thanks for helping, the Chapter Master, Tarkor Evangelus, gave the Eldar some Soul Stones he had found when he had been Crusading in Segmentum Solar. But the Eldar thanked no, and it was revealed that there was a buried Craftworld under one of the planets. The Red Crusaders agreed on one term, that they got the heck out of Imperial Territory. They did, and the Eldar Craftworld, named Uh'me, has ever since had a liking toward the Red Crusaders. This prooved to be very useful in later battles. But on a planet near the Eye, the Red Crusaders 13th Company, lead by the Dreadnought Chaplain and Primarch Odin Naust, were fighting alongside the Imperial Fists, against the beings of the Warp and Eldar of Craftworld Ulthwé. The battle ended with defeat, and they were sent into the Warp and respawned on a planet unknown to them. As Naust had the highest rank, and he became the ultimate leader over the stranded marines, even though the Captain from the Imperial Fists was still alive. Naust knew the ways of the Imperial Fists, as he used to be one of them before and during the Horus Heresy. The stranded Strike Cruiser was of no other use than making a shelter. They stayed for a day or two, trying to find more survivors inside the crashed Cruiser. They found an Apothecary, a Tech Marine and about 50 marines. The survivors had to leave the cruiser, and search for civilisation on the planet. They splitted into four teams, and begun searching. The team that was lead by the Apothecary found some kind of village, and called in the other teams. The marines were now united again, and they wandered of to the village. In the village they found noone. But eventually they saw monkey-like creatures walking out of hiding. The Marines prepared to fire, but on Naust's orders were to lower their weapons. Naust tried to talk to the creatures. He found out that they were able to speak Low Gothic, and he tried to negociate with the creatures. They seemed to be a very peaceful species, and Naust made the Apothecary notify the possibilites of colonization on this planet. And Naust also found out that the people were immigrants from another planet, wich had been destroyed by the Ordo Malleus. The creatures had a map of the galaxy, and had noted where their destroyed homeworld was, and where their current homeworld was. Naust found out that they were in the completely other side of the galaxy, and they were very close to a Hive Fleet Leviathan Tendril. Naust warned the natives, but they had to contact the nearest Imperial World. But they found out that there were no Imperial Worlds in the Sub Sector. So they had to contact an old enemy, Warlord Tarbag. Tarbag agreed to contact the Imperium, but only if the Marines were to give him a Cruiser of some sort. He was promised a little Space Hulk that had been studied and copied. Eventually an Imperial Guard Regiment heard the call for help, and the Marines were sent back to their homeworlds, and Tarbag got his Space Hulk. Stupid Traitors with Good Weaponry Around late M35, the Red Crusaders Lynx Lord Baldomar Adolphus was on a Conquest Mission in the Segmentum Obscurus. He was to take Ork Territory, and if he was lucky enough, a Craftworld. Baldomar went to the planet Týr, an Imperial World under Invasion by an Ork Clan. The Red Crusaders 2nd and 3rd Company were sent to Týr, and they drove back the Orks. But while doing this they discovered the presence of Eldar. While investigating the Eldar presence, they also discovered the presence of the Alpha Legion. They temporarily ignored the Eldar to investigate the Chaos presence. The Legionaires were lead by Summanus Leontios, a sorcerer lord. He lead a Cult, and two hundred Chaos Space Marines. The Red Crusaders and the Alpha Legionaires were equally powered, and it was a hard battle for both sides, since the Red Crusaders specialise in use of smaller forces. The Alpha Legion advanced with Plague Marines, Berzerkers and Noise Marines. And Leontios summoned Daemons of all sorts out of the warp. Horrors, Daemonettes, Bloodletters and Nurglings, all emerged out of warp rifts made by Leontios. Now the Red Crusaders were outnumbered, and it was what they had waited for. As soon as the Alpha Legionaires increased in number, the battle became easier for the Red Crusaders. Now they begun to use Assymetric Warfare against Chaos. Eventually all the Daemons were driven back, and the mortal Legionaires were suffering heavy casualties. The Alpha Legion were almost driven away from the planet. But as a final act of insanity, they triggered a Chaos Ritual, wich summoned a Greater Daemon of Khorne. Adolphus prepared for his last stand, and charged. He attempted to stab the Daemon in the chest with his Power Sword. He failed, and fell to the ground. Adolphus was prepared to die, but just when the Daemon was to kill him, several bolts of Psychic power hit the Daemon, making it fall to the ground. Adolphus used this advantage to kill the daemon. He jumped onto the Daemon's chest and cut of it's head. A Warp rift opened under the Daemon while Adolphus still stood on it's chest. Adolphus was almost sucked into the Warp, but he held on to the Material Realm. Just when he was about to let go, an Eldar Ranger dragged him up from the Warp Rift. Adolphus was to meet Eldar from Craftworld Uh'me. They were the Eldar that had been on the planet, and they had searched for a huge ammount of Soul Stones that were buried on Týr millenia ago. Baldomar said that the Imperium had already found the Soul Stones, and that they were taken by the Red Crusaders, and are now in the Red Crusaders' Vaults. The Eldar asked for the Soul Stones in exchange for assistance in battle whenever it was needed. Adolphus saw the good in this, and he accepted. Then a secret alliance between Craftworld Uh'me and the Red Crusaders was forged. Very Sharp Blades and Very Fanatical Fanatics Lynx Lord Tarkor Evangelus was sent by the Inquisition to a planet under invasion. The Invaders were the Eldar. Tarkor, with 8 Veterans, five squads of Tactical Marines and an Apothecary. The rest of the forces remained on the Raud Krossfarar. Tarkor requested that some Scout Teams were deployed. They were given a mission to clear the path for the Marines. When the scouts had reached a small valley, they saw bodies of Eldar from Craftworld Saim-Hann. They had seemingly fallen off the cliffs above the Scouts. The Scouts saw no logic in the theory of that the Eldar jumped, as a jump from the cliffs wouldn't exactly be a certain death. They figured one thing; An ambush. They turned on their infiltration, and started going up to the cliffs. There they saw a horror the Red Crusaders never had battled before; Dark Eldar. The Scouts had to find a safe spot to report. "Command! This is Scout Team 3! We have discovered a foe i have never before seen! The Imperial Archives says that they are called Dark Eldar. They use similar Weaponry as the Eldar, but the difference is that the Dark Eldar are in service of Slaanesh. We'll need support if we are to take this small ambush force down." "Scout Team 3, we copy. We will send support with a Drop Pod. We are sending Elite Team Naudiz." A Drop pod fell about 100 metres away from Scout Team 3. The Dark Eldar didn't hear the Drop Pod due to the screams of a Guardsman of the planet. "So this is the Eldar you spoke of." "It is Dark Eldar, my lord." "They are still Eldar, just dark." "Yes, my lord." "Now, we need a plan to kill this squad of Eldar. They seem relatively simply armed. Rùni should be able to take them out with his Stalker Bolter. When he has taken out a couple of them, they'll notice that they are being shot at. That is when we will strike. Scouts, you go with Rùni, while we deal with the Eldar here." "Yes, my lords." Rùni lead the Scouts onto a hill. They set up postions. Then Rùni noticed that a few of the scouts had regular Bolters. In such a mission, Bolters weren't usable. Only Stalker Bolters. Regular bolters would make too much noise. "Scouts. Halt. A few of you use regular bolters. You run down and join the others. The rest of us shall remain here and kill the xenos." "My Lord, we are ready to purge them! We want to show our skill with the bolter! We will do anything to proove ourselves worthy of action!" "I admire your dedication, but you will become a marine quicker if you obey orders." "Yes, My Lord." Rùni dismissed the Scouts with bolters, and the others proceeded to the top of the cliff. From there they were supposed to kill the Dark Eldar. The Invasion Politics Treachery Alien Encounter Genes of Loyality, Minds of Traitors The Great Defence of Northag Sentra Geneseed The Red Crusaders geneseed is a combination of the Imperial Fists and the Blood Angels. Due to the mix, the Red Crusaders got a reduced ammount of Black Rage and Red Thirst compared to the Blood Angels, but the exact number is close to equal. The Red Crusaders do not produce Acidic spit, a weakness they have inherited from the Imperial Fists. They also have the need of scrimshawing. Recruitment When the Red Crusaders' new recruits began military training at a very young age, they would enter the Eldaap system. The Eldaap was designed to encourage discipline and physical toughness and to emphasise the importance of the Red Crusader state. Besides physical and weapons training, the recruits studied reading, writing and language knowledge. When in the middle of the Eldaap, the obliged recruits to take an older mentor, usually a newly promoted Veteran. The Veteran was expected to function as a kind of substitute father and role model to his junior partner. When in the end of the Eldaap, the new recruits became 20th or 19th Company members of the Red Crusaders army. When they had served in their Scout Company for a while, they returned to the Eldaap Grounds, and was sorted into groups, and then they were sent onto an uninhabited Death World with only a knife and forced to survive on their skills and cunning. This was called the Pröving, and the meaning was to proove that they could survive with only a few Squadmates. The ones that did survive became Tactical Marines of the 18th Company, though every Marine in the Chapter could take this test again, but stay in the wilderness for a longer period to get to a higher rank in the Chapter. Homeworld The Red Crusaders' main Fortress Monastery, Ísborgir, is located in the greatest glacier on Northag Sentra. Organisation The Red Crusaders are organised into 15 Companies, each with 125 Marines. Then they are further divided into four Paws and one Tail, having 25 Marines each. Then even further into 5 Claws, or Squads, each with 5 Marines. There are exeptions to the aforementioned, most notably in Command Squads and the 1st Company. Also, the Red Crusaders have other versions of units than other Chapters. The types of marines are: *Cubs - Scouts *Wolf Marines - Tactical Marines *Great Wolf - Tactical Sergeant *Hawk Marines - Assault Marines *Great Hawk - Assault Sergeant *Goat Marines - Devastator Marines *Great Goat - Devastator Sergeant *Bear Marines - Terminators *Great Bear - Terminator Sergeant *Lynx Marines - Veteran *Great Lynx - Veteran Sergeant *Winged Lynx - Sanguinary Guard *Lord - Captain *Lynx Lord - Chapter Master And they have names and special markings for some of their Companies: *1st Company - Veteran - Angelic Lynxes *2nd Company - Assault - Wings of Fire *3rd Company - Tactical - Hunters *4th Company - Tactical - Invaders *5th Company - Tactical - Seige Masters *6th Company - Assault - Claws of the Hawk *7th Company - Tactical - The Thunderer's Hammer *8th Company - Tactical - The Eighth Fist *9th Company - Tactical - Twin Lynxes *10th Company - Tactical - Decimus *11th Company - Defence - Iron Lynx *12th Company - Defence - Steel Fangs *13th Company - Defence - Ceramite Goat *14th Company - Death Company - Fangs of Death *15th Company - Offence - Sanguine Blood *16th Company - Offence - Red Fists of Dorn *17th Company - Offence - Blades of Adolphus *18th Company - Reinforcement - Guardians *19th Company - Scouts - The Allfather's Sons *20th Company - Scouts - Future of the Chapter Traditions Aside from their Recruitment, the Red Crusaders have many traditions and customs. The most notable is that their Lynx Lords aren't chosen by deeds and experience, but is chosen by their predecessors for whatever reason they have. Most usally is that it is a Company Lord that is chosen as a Lynx Lord Heir, but Odin Naust, the oldest member in the Red Crusaders, seems to have chosen a Chaplain as his heir, as both Lynx Lord and Lord Chaplain. Also, Lynx Lords and their Heirs gets titles that is supposed to fit as much as possible to the Lynx Lord or Heir.﻿ Fleet Their Fleet and the Ships' names are listed below: *'Raud Krossfarar '- Battle Barge *'Watcher '- Battle Barge *'Hunter' - Battle Barge *'Tracer '- Strike Cruiser *'Stalker '- Strike Cruiser *'Storm's Rage' - Strike Cruiser *'Swiftness' - Strike Cruiser *'Eclipse '- Strike Cruiser *'Shade '- Strike Cruiser *'Guardian '- Nova Class Frigate *6 Unnamed Gladius Class Frigates *10 Unnamed Hunter Class Destroyers﻿ 'Chapter Appearence' 'Chapter Colours' The Red Crusaders's Power Armour is primarily Mechrite Red with Burnished Gold trim. The Class colours are: Red = Wolf Marine Blue = Goat Marine Grey = Hawk Marine Brown = Bear Marine Silver = Techmarine(Optional) Black = Chaplain White = Lynx Marine Gold = Lord/Lynx Lord(Optional) 'Chapter Symbol' Their Chapter Symbol is a golden Lynx on dark red background. 'Known Red Crusaders' Tarkor Evangelus "The Immortal" '- Mutant Lynx Lord, Codex Writer and Lord Techmarine 'Odin Naust "The Wise" '- Dreadnought, Lynx Lord and Lord Chaplain 'Futhind Grathsbane "The Strong" '- Lynx Lord '''Rogal Dorn '- Primarch(Missing) 'Sanguinius '- Primarch(Dec.) '''Dariuz Mariutrix "The Hawk" - '''Former Lynx Lord(Missing, Chased Wraithlord into the Webway) '''Baldomar Adolphus "The Great" - Former Lynx Lord(Dec., Killed by a Daemon Prince) Mordechai Þórr "The Thunderer" - '''Former Lynx Lord(Dec., Killed by a Sorcerer Lord) '''Osbeorn Óðinn "The Clawed" - Former Lynx Lord(Dec.) Hròlfr Endehroi "The Bloodied" - '''Former Lynx Lord(Dec., Killed by a Bloodthirster) '''Terjr Bakken "The Allfather" - Former Lynx Lord(Dec., Froze to death) Áedán Nargral "The Harbringer" - Former Lynx Lord(Dec., Fell into the Warp) Aeus Utar - Lord Apothecary Halldor Oronsbane '- Lord Librarian '''Urufon Thorin "The Learner" '- Odin Naust's Apprintice and Heir, Next Lord Chaplain '''Godric Artis - Next Lord Techmarine Folcher Mensiok - 'Next Lord Librarian '''Adelmar Salus '- Next Lord Apothecary '''Alaric Æðelred - 1st Company Lord Daniel Casea "The Fast" - 2nd Company Lord and Heir of Tarkor Evangelus Lief Marak "The Warsage" '- 3rd Company Lord and Heir of Futhind Grathsbane '''Alberto Anso '- 4th Company Lord 'Cernunnos Agnosairè '- 5th Company Lord 'Iudacael Conor '- 6th Company Lord 'Baldovin Hanok '- 7th Company Lord 'Aeron Futhus '- 8th Company Lord 'Owain Ganthar '- First of the Twin Lords of the 9th Company 'Chlodovech Ganthar '- Second of the Twin Lords of the 9th Company 'Berahthram Lineus '- 10th Company Lord '''Alberich Gauproth - '''11th Company Lord '''Luther Makanus - '''12th Company Lord '''Leuthar Laerdothan - '''13th Company Lord '''Theothelm Wulffodd - '''14th Company Lord '''Tiran Barda - 15th Company Lord Màel Vjirgn - 16th Company Lord Drest Jarna - 17th Company Lord Hengist Stälg - 18th Company Lord Bjartr Gralnor - 19th Company Lord Caratacos Mralgra - 20th Company Lord Jermand Gralrund - Former 1st Company Lord Baldr Hilmarsson - 'Elite Team Naudiz Great Lynx '''Sindri Steinsson - 'Elite Team Naudiz Lynx Marine '''Þeudemar Sigdðr "The Searching" - Former Lynx Lord (Corrupted) Descentor Jukar '- Former 14th Company Lord (Corrupted) Allies and Enemies Allies '''Blood Angels '- They are one of the Parent Chapters of the Red Crusaders, and the ones that has the tactics that the Red Crusaders based most of their tactics on. 'Imperial Fists '- They are one of the Parent Chapters of the Red Crusaders. 'Space Wolves - '''The Space Wolves and the Red Crusaders always get along on the battlefield, most likely due to similar cultural orgin. {C '''Black Templars '- Chapter Master Tarkor Evangelus and High Marshal Helbrecht are good friends, and are often fighting side by side in battles where both are participating in. '''Techno Legion - They create lots of the Red Crusaders' weaponry. Titanium Fists '- '''Unknown reason. 'Akkrog "Bomma" Gutclaw's Gang''' - The Red Crusaders 1st Company seems to have made a friend and ally in Akkrog Gutclaw's Gang. And the Red Crusaders have benefited from this multiple times when they fought in the Ilum Sector. Knights of Infinity - The Knights and the Crusaders served together when they were sent on a mission to liberate an ork infested world. Hell Guard - ... Grey Knights '- ... '''Inquisition '- ... 'Onyx Knights '- ... '''Blazing Claws - ... Craftworld Uh'me '- ... Enemies '''Clan Tarbag '- Clan Tarbag and the Red Crusaders are mostly enemies, but a few times they have been forced to team up. Clan Tarbag was spread into many lesser Tribes when their Warlord, Tarbag, was killed by the Red Crusaders' Lynx Lord Tarkor Evangelus. '''Blood Slayers - The Red Crusaders sought to eliminate the Blood Slayers as soon as they turned traitor. They are also the former 14th Company, of which now is the Death Company. Syrath's Warriors - ... World Eaters '''- They are the Red Crusaders' enemies because they have tried to sacrafice two of the Red Crusaders' companies to Khorne. '''Black Legion - Red Crusaders hate them because that they started the Horus Heresy. Kabal of the Lurking Roses - They tried to minipulate the Red Crusaders 4th Company into a mission that was pure suicide. Ultramarines '- The Red Crusaders and the Ultramarines have been long political rivals, but they seem to be allies when in a battle. The Red Crusaders and the Ultramarines have a tradition that almost every decade they send a Reserve Company with fake bullets that couldn't kill, to have a friendly battle, and whoever won got a prize, mostly resources that existed on the loser's Homeworld and not the Victor's. 'The Purgatory Program - 'The Red Crusaders were one of the Chapters that tried to stabilize the situation on Ha'te Calet'ya, and ever since has strongly doubted the Purgatory Program. 'Prophetic Forgiven - ... Quotes By About﻿ 'Trivia' *This article is TardirProductions' first article on this wiki. *The Red Crusaders' recruitment is based on the Spartan Agoge. *The Red Crusaders was TardirProductions' first and his current favorite fanon chapter. *The Red Crusaders' main Battle Barge, the Raud Krossfarar's name is Norwegian for Red Crusader. *The Red Crusaders are and will always be TardirProductions's favorite Chapter. *The Red Crusaders were first created back in early '09, but i didn't get a name for them until late 2010. *The 14th Company Lord's last name, Wulfffodd, is a combination of the english word of Wolf and the norwegian word Fødd, and in all english it means Wolfborn. *The Red Crusaders' themesongs are: Neurological - Frag Machine(Quad Machine Cover) and Neurological - War Machine(Gears of War Cover) How to make and use on the Tabletop First you will need sets and a transfer sheet. I reccomend to use a Space Wolves or Astral Claws transfer sheet, or if you can find it, a White Panthers transfer sheet. It dosen't matter what sets you buy, as the Red Crusaders have lots of similarities to regular marines, Blood Angels and Space Wolves, though any set can be used(It is useful to be skilled in modifying pieces to remove non-Space Wolves/White Panthers Chapter symbols, though). Regular Tactical Marines must be painted with Mechrite Red power armour. Their trim is Burnished Gold, but certain things, like Blades and Guns, being in Mithril Silver. Also, Cybernetic Eyes are mostly silver, but the "eye" itself is Red Gore or Snot Green(You choose). The eyes on the Helmets are Snot Green. Capes are blue on the outside, but on the inside they are Bleached Bone, maybe some writing or markings in Badab Black or Devlan Mud. Skulls and bones are painted in Skull White and Bleached Bone, and shaded in Bone and any dark brown colour. All blood is to be painted in Red Gore. (The Colour part needs more stuff, so tell me if i forgot something, or if i should change something) The Codex Rutilus Peregrinus is currently being written, but play with the regular Space Marines Codex until it is finished. Revise: It is optional to use the Space Wolves, Space Marines or the Blood Angels codex. The Red Crusaders Codex will only contain the stats of special units, unless the Red Crusaders are made Canon. If they are made canon, i'll make a proper codex for them. But we all know that the likelyhood of them becoming canon is barely there. Regarding sets, concentrate on Fast Attack, but it dosen't really matter. The Red Crusaders NEVER use Rhinos. Use Razorbacks instead.﻿﻿ Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Groups Category:Copyright